Right Here Waiting For You
by The Calm Warrior Princess
Summary: Kyo has to go away to help Benitora in another battle leaving Yuya behind promising to come back when it is all over.


**Right Here Waiting For You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

"Kyo, please don't leave," a woman in a red kimono said, pleading to the red haired samurai before her.

"You know that I have to Yuya, don't you?" he said quietly. He turned around unable to look at the pain and sadness in the eyes of the only one he truly loves. She had changed him somehow, gradually. She was the only one who was able to break the walls he had built around his supposedly none existent heart.

"If that's the case, can I come with you?" she asked wishing that he would allow.

"No," he said firmly.

"But why? I have never left your side. Remember when the others and we went on a journey to find your true body. So, why can't I come with you?"

"It's just that I can't afford to lose you, Yuya. Please understand," he said turning to her. He hugged her as he buried his head in her hair, savoring the feel of his body against hers and the faint smell of cherry blossoms that emitted from her.

"Kyo, do you believe in superstitions?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, they said that if you light a lamp at the window of your loved one, who is currently away, he or she would return to you. Kyo, promise that you'll return alive and well when your job is done."

"I promise, koishii," Kyo said solemnly as pulled away from her.

"I would always be right here waiting for you."

Kyo looked at her and saw all the love she had for him. In a way, he felt he didn't deserve her. Then suddenly Kyo hugged her again and kissed her passionately with all the love and longing that he felt for her for the last time. Then he walked away to the direction going to Edo, leaving a crying Yuya behind as she kneeled on the grass of their garden.

Days passed by and soon they turned into weeks then months. It was exactly six months since she had last seen Kyo. It was also about the same time when the war that Kyo had joined, ended. One day she received a letter from Kyo stating that he would be returning to her in a matter of four days with their other friends. She read the letter a hundred times before she placed it back on a black box, where she kept the rest of Kyo's most treasured letters that he sent her every three days. That night Yuya was sleeping soundly when she woke up to the smell of smoke. She ran down the hallways, trying to get out of their house, which was now engulfed in flames but she was trapped. Yuya was having a difficult time moving because of her twisted foot the other day. She heard sounds of malicious laughter outside her house. She then called for help but it seemed no one could hear her. She was slowly suffocating from the smoke surrounding the house.

"Kyo…I'm sorry… I would always love you until time itself ends… Kyo…" she thought as she slowly slips to unconsciousness.

The men outside heard her cry for help, which caused them to erupt in laughter.

"Well, it seems to me that Onime no Kyo's woman is awake," one of the men said.

"Yeah! She was a pretty thing too," added another. "Too bad she's going to die just because she's Kyo's wife."

"Shut up! You idiots. We need to get out here before the rest of the villagers arrive," the leader of the group said. "Now it's time for us to claim our prize." With that they disappeared into the night. However, they didn't know that somebody saw them.

Meanwhile in the forest, Kyo was sleeping under a tree together with his friends, Yukimura, Benitora, Sasuke, Saizo and Kotaro. In the middle of the night, he awoke with a feeling of dread. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Yuya was in trouble.

"Yuya!" he shouted alarmed.

"Hmm? Kyo, where are you going?" Yukimura, who was awakened by Kyo's shuffling, asked sleepily.

Kyo didn't answer the question and instead ran like he had never done before towards the direction of his home. Yukimura startled by Kyo's urgency rose quickly and awakened his comrades.

Meanwhile in the village, the villagers were trying to put out the fire. Men and women were throwing pails of water on the house surrounded by flames. Kyo arrived at the village; His worry on Yuya's safety was evident in his blood red eyes. He grabbed a villager then he shook him asking, "Where is Yuya?"

"She's still inside Kyo-sama. We can't do anything half of it was already engulf with fire when we arrived," the villager explained not wanting to anger the deadly samurai.

Kyo ran towards his house while wrapping himself with a wet cloth. He saw Yuya, with a few minor burns on her body, lying unconscious on the floor. He carried her in his arms and ran back outside. He then laid her on the ground. He felt fear like he never did before when he saw how pale Yuya was and we he realized she wasn't breathing at all.

"Yuya, please wake up," Kyo said shaking her. Yukimura and the others arrived with a look of shock, horror and grief plastered in their faces. Silence filled the place as they watched the tradegy that was happening in front of them.

"Please, Yuya don't do this to me." He hugged her then he started shaking her again. "You can't die. I didn't give you my permission. Damn it, Yuya, please open your eyes." He then kissed tenderly on her cold chapped lips. This went on for awhile; he kept on chanting that she would wake, that she was alright but he knew that she was dead and that he would never see her smile or her childish antics.

A roar of despair, anger, and anguish that came from Kyo shocked the villagers, Yukimura and the rest of the group. For the first time in his entire lifetime, Kyo cried while hugging the corpse of his wife as if his life depended on it and placed kisses on her face.

After awhile, the boy who saw everything walked up to Kyo and told him what he saw and described what the culprits look like. Kyo recognize them. He saw red. Vengeance was the only thing in his mind right now. He then set off to the direction of Yuya's murderers.

The murderers weren't far from the village when Kyo caught up with them. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked at them. Kyo felt their fear as they saw him walked towards them.

"Onime no Kyo..." they whispered looking at Kyo fearfully.

"You killed my wife and now you're going to pay," he said as he pulled out his sword from its sheath.

They tried to escape but Kyo was just far too fast for them. He smiled at them demonically as he slashed their body, tearing it apart slowly but in a surely painful way. He wanted to make them suffer as he had suffer over Yuya's death.

When Kyo went back to the village, he was extremely exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. He saw Yukimura, Benitora, Sasuke, Saizo and Kotaro waiting for him beside Yuya's corpse with grief.

"Kyo… I…" Yukimura started but he just can't finish it. Yuya was important to them all. Her cheerfulness, innocence and determination had affected them all in many ways. Her death was something, they all found hard to accept.

"Kyo, you need to rest especially after tonight. We reserved a room at the local inn," Benitora said, worrying about Kyo's current state. The others silently agreed to this but Kyo didn't want to leave Yuya.

"Leave me," Kyo said in a defeated manner.

"But…" Benitora said.

"Let him be. He needs some time alone," Kotaro said studying Kyo carefully.

"We'll see you in the morning Kyo. Saizo, tell the others what has occurred," Yukimura said.

Kyo looked at Yuya then he took her into her arms, not caring that he was hugging a corpse. Memories of the past filled his mind as he laid them both down on the grass. To him she looked like she was just sleeping and not dead.

She was the only who was able to see the real him. She loved him knowing fully well that he was a merciless murderer, who killed more than a thousand persons. She was the only who truly believe in him. She was the only who trusted him completely without any doubt. The only one he has ever cared for. _Why? Why did she die instead of me? Why now when I was about to become truly happy with her?_ Guilt. _She was innocent. If it weren't for all the enemies I had made she would still be here with me alive and healthy. Is this my punishment for everything I had done?_ Regret. _I shouldn't have left her. I should have stayed but it's to late now._

Kyo cried then he wrapped his arms around her and laid them both on the grass. He was becoming delirious. He just couldn't accept her death. She was always there for him. Why did she leave him now?

After awhile, he didn't move at all, he just stared into the heavens in a trance. He was snapped out of this when he saw a light coming from their house. There he saw a smiling Yuya standing while opening her arms before him. He recovered from his shock and reached for her.

The next day, Yukimura, Benitora and Sasuke woke up early. They silently ate their breakfast. They were about to go to Kyo's and Yuya's house when they saw their other friends arrived, namely: Kyoshiro, Sakuya, Akira, Hotaru, Megiera, Okuni, Mahiro, Kotaro, Saizo and Shinrei. The women were crying; their eyes were red and puffy while the men looked grave. They just couldn't believe it.

"Where is Kyo?" Akira asked.

"Back at their house," Benitora answered sadly.

"You left him there?" Okuni asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He needed some time alone. The only woman he had truly loved is dead," Sasuke answered.

"We were about to go there ourselves. Let's go," Yukimura said moving towards Kyo's house. The rest of the group followed his lead. Megiera slowed down his pace and was now behind the entire group and his wife, Okuni. He bowed his head and then looked up towards the grayish sky.

"Kyo!" The entire group called out to him. When he didn't answer they ran towards the house, worried about his health. They saw him lying on the ground with his arms encircled around Yuya's waist. Kyoshiro went to his other self and stoop down to awaken Kyo. Suddenly, they saw Kyoshiro stand up and stood there motionless. His bangs covered his eyes. Then they all realized Kyo was dead. Then everything was quiet except for the cries of anguish that echoed in the wind.

Epilogue

The gang has not seen each other for the last seven years since Kyo and Yuya's death. Kyoshiro and Sakuya bore two sons. The eldest was Kyo, whom they named after Kyoshiro's other half while the younger was called Shiro. Yukimura married a girl named Subaki, a girl whom he had met during his wonderings and had a son named Satoshi. Benitora and Mahiro tied the knot and had a son that was named after his father. Saizo married Lady Kosuke and had fraternal twins, Yuki and Yuko. Megiera married Okuni, who has already started an art of dancing known as Kabuki, and they had a daughter named Shizoku. Akira lived happily in the mountains with his wife, Sakura, and named their daughter Yuya in the memory of his dearest friend Yuya Mibu. The rest of the group remained single and was either staying with Yukimura or Akira.

Everyone in the group decided and planned to have a reunion in Kyo and Yuya's rebuilted house. They met in the first week of May, when the cherry blossoms trees, bloomed and was carried away by the soft breeze of the wind. After introducing their families, they sat at the main room chatting to one another about inconsequential things. The children were playing on one side of the room. They noticed Kyoshiro and Sakuya's son sitting in one corner away from the others.

"You know, Kyoshiro, its sort of disturbing how your son reminds us of Onime no Kyo," Hotaru said.

"I agree with you. He looks exactly like Kyo except he has jet-black hair. He even has those trademark red eyes of Kyo's," Benitora said, while looking at the boy.

Then they noticed Akira's daughter, Yuya approached him with a smile on her face. "Hi my name is Yuya. What's yours?"

"It's none your business, Dog-face," Kyo said curtly, standing up from where he was sitting comfortably seconds ago. This shocked the adults. Wasn't that what Demon Eyes Kyo called Yuya Shiina when they were still alive? They saw Yuya shook in anger. "You… you inconsiderate egotistical demon-eyed jerk, and my name is Yuya!" little Yuya said then she stamp angrily out of the room, her emerald eyes showed annoyance. Kyo smirked at her, which was not lost to the adults. He then walked silently out of the room leaving the adults with the feeling of deja vu.

Yuya was walking in a fast pace to get the anger out of her system, completely oblivious to the boy who was silently following her in a safe distance. She was about to climb up a hill with a single cherry blossom tree on it, when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She tried to kick her attacker but he dodged it easily. Then she turned around and saw Kyo smirking at her.

"Let go of me you, jerk," Yuya said wringing her wrist from his iron like grip.

"Stupid girl. Your parents would be worried about you running around here unprotected especially for someone who is as weak as you," he said lazily.

"I am not stupid nor I am weak, you bastard," she snapped at him.

"Kyo. My name is Kyo," he said suddenly letting go of her wrist. Kyo looked at the hill and saw a slab of stone beneath the tree. "What's that?" he asked pointing at slab of stone.

"I don't know," answered Yuya. "I think we should head back to the house." Kyo ignored her and started moving towards the hill. After a few seconds of debating on whether or not she would Kyo, she decided that she would and ran towards him. They reached the stone slab and read the writings on it.

Here lies

Kyo and Yuya Mibu

In life and death they were never separated

And now they shall at last rest in peace

Until the end of time

Together forever.

After Kyo and Yuya read those words on the stone, they felt their blood run cold. A strong gust of wind blew at them causing them both to shiver. Suddenly, a red light emitted from the grave. Kyo threw his body in front of Yuya as he saw a sword and a gun come out of the grave flew towards them.

The adults were now worried about where the two children went and was about to go and look for them when they saw Kyo and Yuya heading towards them. They were so surprised to find little Kyo holding Tenro and little Yuya, who was following Kyo, holding Yuya Shiina's gun.

"Is that…?" Sakuya said unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes that is Kyo's sword Tenro," Kyoshiro answered.

They were all shocked. The resemblance between them and their departed friends was just too much for them. To them it was as if it was Demon Eyes Kyo and Yuya Shiina, who were walking towards them instead of Kyoshiro' son and Akira's daughter.

"But how?" Shinrei asked. "We placed a powerful spell on those in which only Demon Eyes Kyo and Yuya Shiina could take them from their grave.

"It means only one thing," Megeira said. "They are the reincarnations of Kyo and Yuya."

They all went back into the house silently but the peace and quiet didn't last long since Kyo and Yuya started another one of their banters with each other. The adults shared a look and smiled. Sasuke place his hands over his head and said, "Here we go again."


End file.
